


Naughty or Nice

by Mars_McKie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: Gladio has wound up on "Santa's" naughty list.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Have some seasonal smut ;)

“Well, well, what have we here?”

Gladio paused on entering the living room, his coat and gym bag dropping to the floor. He smiled, bemused. “Iggy, what are you wearing?”

Ignis was sat in the chair next to the fireplace, wearing a close-fitting, fluffy red and white Santa costume. He had forgone the beard and white hair in preference of his own clean-shaven face and glasses, though a hat still sat on top of his head. Gladio couldn’t help but notice his black leather gloves in which Ignis held a scroll of paper in one hand and a riding crop in the other, which he tapped against his knee-high boots.

“I was just doing my rounds around the houses, dropping off presents to all the boys and girls,” Ignis explained, unfurling the scroll in his hand. “And I was looking down my list of who’s been nice and who’s been _naughty_...”

“Oh?” Gladio grinned, catching Ignis’s drift. “And have I been naughty or nice?”

“I was shocked to see that you have been very naughty this year,” Ignis said. Gladio could see him fighting to keep a smirk from his lips. “In fact, you are right at the top of my naughty list.”

“But I can be good, Santa, I promise!” Gladio dropped to his knees in front of the chair. “Can’t I make it up to you? Is there nothing I can do to get back on your good list?”

“I suppose, if you were to accept the punishment for what you’ve done. After all, good deeds are worth double on Christmas Eve.”

Ignis slapped the end of riding crop in his leather gloved hand and Gladio swallowed in anticipation. “Yes, please Santa,” he said.

“So polite. Perhaps there is hope for you,” Ignis hummed, setting both of his feet on the floor. “If you would be so good as to lay across Santa’s lap.”

Gladio stood and unbuttoned his flies, letting his trousers fall around his ankles before he settled his chest across Ignis’s lap. He did his best to distribute his weight, the muscles in his legs straining as he kept them taut and he braced his arms on the edge of the chair. He jumped as the cane came down sharp on his backside, still covered by his Christmassy chocobo boxers.

“It’s hard to believe that one so obedient now could ever be so naughty,” Ignis said, bringing the crop down again and Gladio gasped at the smack, his dick throbbing where it rested against Ignis’s thigh. “If you manage to get back on the good list, you might even be lucky enough to get something from _Santa’s sack_.”

It was cheesy as fuck and Gladio loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post by @ChilledFoodTin on Twitter - https://mobile.twitter.com/ChilledFoodTin/status/1209661603869802496


End file.
